A remotely controllable device is typically connected with a remote control through a wireless connection so that an operator can stand in one place and remotely control the operation of the remotely controllable device using the remote control. Some remotely controllable devices include a camera and video data from the camera can be transmitted to the remote control through the wireless connection so that the operator can view the video data on a display associated with the remote control.